


Unfriendly Persuasion

by A_M_Kelley



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Gentleness, Humiliation, If you're looking for a plot you won't find one here, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor has <i>bizarre</i> interrogation methods, for lack of a better word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfriendly Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> For Panda Sprinkles on FFN.
> 
> The Victor/Scott in this story is very brief. Also, I'm not satisfied with the ending but I really need some sleep.

It’s been hours since they’ve been at this, or at least that’s what it feels like to Scott. Nothing but the same questions over and over again until the words lost their meaning altogether. _Why were him and Hank poking around their hideout for? What is Charles planning? Why is he recruiting mutants?_ Scott stopped listening to the mutant known as Sabretooth a long time ago, having lost both the interest to do so and the concept of time.

It didn’t help that the Brotherhood had kept him in a small interrogation room with no windows or organic light, which rendered him virtually powerless. Scott wasn’t handcuffed or tied up because they knew the only way Scott could derive any sort of power was from the sun’s energy. It left Scott completely drained and any hope for escape was instantly doused, but he was too tired and exhausted to care beyond this point.

Then, the questions stopped coming and the devious sneer of determination Sabretooth perpetually had plastered on his face turned to a sinister sort of smirk just before he left the room. He should feel elated, finally getting a break from saying _I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about_ , but Scott is keen enough to know that that was not a good sign. Especially since Victor was the type to not back down just because some ivy league pretty boy refused to cooperate.

Scott paced back and forth in the small room, arms crossed over his chest as he contemplated the whole situation he was presented with. Sabretooth hadn’t left the room for _anything_ since he brought him and Hank here, so what could the mutant be up to? What was his plan? Was it a plotly to make Scott nervous and spill the beans? Perhaps… But it seemed _more_ than that. Sabretooth was a brute, but he wasn’t too smart when it came to plans. That’s why Magneto was the brains of the operation.

It must have been a good ten minutes before Scott heard anything outside the door. Scott’s head snapped up to attention when he heard the door click open. The door swung open, creaking on its rusted hinges as it slowly revealed the imposing mutant. Scott tensed up a little when he saw Sabretooth drag Hank out from behind his back, noticing right away that Hank had a busted lip and a few bruises peeking over the collar of his shirt.

Other than that, Hank didn’t look too roughed up.

Sabretooth shoved Hank forward into the room, making him stumble slightly. Hank shot a hateful look back at the mutant and Victor flashed his fangs and extended his claws as if to threaten Hank or maybe even provoke him. Scott figured it had something to do with the whole _alpha male_ , animal instinct aspect of their mutation. He would roll his eyes if it were Hank and Logan trying to one up each other, but that wasn’t the case. There was nothing _good-natured_ about their exchange.

“Are you okay?” Scott whispered when Hank came over to his side.

“I didn’t break,” Hank stated, thinking that’s what Scott was really asking about. He gave Scott a once over, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. “I’m guessing they didn’t get to you?”

“Victor is all bark and no bite,” Scott commented off-handedly. “Not that it would matter either way. There isn’t a tactic he can use that’ll break me.”

“Is that so?” Victor called out over the sound of the door slamming shut. Victor smiles when Scott jumped slightly. “I haven’t even tried yet, sweetheart. All of those hours spent alone was just foreplay to me.”

Sabretooth approached Scott slowly, as if he were stalking his prey, and pressed in close to the visor sporting mutant. Scott backed away slowly until his shoulder blades hit the wall behind him. This prompted Victor to place a hand against the wall next to Scott’s head, boxing the man in a vulnerable position. Scott glanced over at Hank, trying to silently ask for help, but Sabretooth grabbed him underneath the chin and jerked his head back over.

“I like to play with my food before I eat it,” Victor nearly growled, squeezing Scott’s face so that his cheeks are scrunched up and his lips pout outwards, his claws flirting with the tender skin of Scott’s cheekbones. “Especially with a delicious little minx like you.”

Victor leaned forward and ran the flat of his tongue up the side of one of Scott’s cheeks, making the mutant cringe in disgust.

“Get your filthy paws off of me, you fleabag,” Scott rebuked, slapping Victor’s hand away when he reached his threshold of discomfort.

“You get all sexy when you're feisty,” Victor smirked, bearing his fangs. Sabretooth goes to grab Scott again

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” Scott snapped, punching Victor square in the jaw when the mutant doesn’t take no for an answer.

Scott could see the rage flare up in Victor’s eyes and they dilate like he’s getting ready to execute his attack. Hank is watching from the sidelines, itching to step in between them to protect his friend at all costs, but he knows starting a fight isn’t the best course of action right now. Victor reeled back from Scott’s punch and his movement is like a blur. He grabbed Scott by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall, prompting a reaction out of Hank.

“You’re not in any position to be making demands, _princess_ ,” Victor snarled, crushing Scott’s slim body into the concrete wall. “ _I_ make the demands and _I_ say you need to be punished for that little _love tap_.”

“What are you gonna do? Rough me up?” Scott mocked, getting ballsy because he was just so tired and offended and he just wanted this to all be over already.

“Stop provoking him,” Hank warned harshly under his breath, but neither pay any attention to him.

“No, that’d be way too easy,” Victor replied with a malicious glint in his eyes. “You’re a strong man, Summers. Stubborn and proud. But, unfortunately, your hubris is also your weakness. That being said, I want Hank to fuck you right here in front of me. Right now.”

“You’re outta your fucking mind,” Scott gasped in disbelief, shocked at the very thought of it. “I'm not having sex with Hank.”

“Oh really?” Victor stepped up, pressing impossibly closer to Scott until they were mere inches apart. “I suppose you’d rather take your chances with me?”

Victor grabbed Scott by the shoulders and shoved him down to the ground, causing the slim man to grunt out in pain as his knees hit the unforgiving concrete. Scott squirmed and shifted uncomfortably on his bony knees, wincing when Victor snatched up a handful of his hair and pulled him in towards his groin. Victor started to unzip his pants which was the universal sign for how screwed Scott was.

“Are you sure?” Victor challenged, pulling Scott closer as he rubbed himself through his open fly.

Hank looked between them, tense and frozen to the spot as he contemplated the pros and cons of the situation. He didn’t want to have sex with Scott, at least not under these circumstances, but he also didn’t like the idea of Victor getting his dirty claws all over Scott’s supple body. Scott deserved better than that. But Hank couldn’t _possibly_ take on that responsibility. He wanted this to be consensual, not just to spare himself from a worse fate.

“Fuck you!” Scott bit out, bring his hands up to push himself away as far as he could, snapping Hank out of his reverie.

“Last chance to save your friend, Hank,” Victor warned, fighting against Scott’s belligerent defiance.

Scott’s face is twisted into a look of so much disgust and fear that his visor can’t even hide the way he cringes. It made Hank’s stomach turn and the time to make a decision was _now_ or never. He saw the way Victor’s clawed hand gripped tighter in Scott’s hair, making the slim mutant call out in pain and Hank can’t stand it. He couldn’t live with himself if he let Victor have his way with him, but at least Hank would be able to treat Scott somewhat gently.

“Okay!” Hank called out coming up to push Victor away with a cautious hand. “I'll do it! Just stop hurting him, alright?”

“Hank, no!” Scott tried to protest, but it fell on deaf ears. “That’s what he wants!”

“ _Well, well, well_ … The big, bad Beastie is breakable after all,” Victor smirked, letting go of Scott’s hair. “I have to be honest with you, I don’t even care if I don’t get answers out of you now.”

“Yeah, I’m sure Erik is _real_ proud of you,” Hank spat, snarling at the other alpha male as he crouched down to coddle Scott. He turns into Scott to whisper in his ear, reiterating the question Scott had asked him earlier. “Are you okay?”

“I wasn’t gonna break, Hank,” Scott protested, voice shaky with fear (and _gratitude_?)

“That’s not the point, Scott…”

“I’m waiting,” Victor grumbled, drumming his clawed fingers over his crossed arms.

“Alright! Just--” Hank got flustered from feeling pressured and he looked over at Scott sympathetically, then back up at Victor. “Give us some space. It’s cramped enough in this room as it is."

Victor, surprisingly, backed off, going to stand in one of the corners of the small concrete room and crossed his arms over his chest smugly. Hank turned back to Scott, resting a hand on one of his shoulders while the other came up to cup Scott’s face tenderly. Scott almost arched into it, like he was almost grateful for Hank stepping up to the plate. Scott still wasn’t on board with the whole scenario, but he trusted Hank with his life. If it had to be with anyone, it would be with Hank.

“I’ll try to be as gentle as possible,” Hank told him, trying to sound hopeful even when his face said differently. “So, how should we..?”

“Just go for it,” Scott decided resolutely, clenching his jaw as if bracing himself. Hank went to make a move, but Scott stopped him to add, “Kissing is good.”

Hank nodded licking his dry lips before he leaned forward to press them softly against Scott’s, making just enough contact so that they’re lightly brushing. Hank scooted in closer to Scott, pressing further into the intoxicating feeling of Scott’s perfect lips on his own. Scott could taste the dried blood on Hank’s lip. They both sighed through their nose and Scott brought his hands up tentatively to brace them against Hank’s chest, clutching at his shirt for support.

They really get carried away with it, to the point where they almost forget that Sabretooth is standing in the corner, idly watching them as he does god knows what. Scott is still hesitant and only slightly uncomfortable, but he trusted Hank and it also didn’t hurt that Hank was such a gentle kisser and considerate with how things progressed. Hank didn’t touch Scott anywhere until Scott started actively mapping out the contours of Hank’s body.

“I’m going to undress, okay?” Hank basically asked, making sure it Scott was ready before he decided to do it.

Hank stood up and Scott followed after, watching as Hank started to take off his shirt. Each article that came off, Scott was there to follow up until they were both standing there naked before each other… and Victor. They both took a moment to appreciate the bare body before them, studying every line until they’re rudely interrupted by an abrupt throat clearing. Hank’s shoulders slouched a little, knowing that even with as much leash Victor was giving them, it still wouldn’t be the most ideal way to go about this.

“Why don’t you do something useful and prepare him, Hank,” Victor suggested, licking his lips like a predator about to catch his prey.

“Can we at least get some lotion or something?” Hank inquired, looking back at the other mutant skeptically.

“Use your mouth, Champ,” is all Victor offered and that was that. “Put him up against that wall while you’re at it.”

Hank looked back at Scott, giving him an almost apologetic expression, but Scott complied either way. Scott turned around, pressing his bare chest into the cold concrete wall and bracing his hands against the flat surface. Hank kneeled down behind him and reached out to grip Scott by the hips, bringing his ass out towards his face and spreading his legs slightly for better access. Hank grabbed Scott’s cheeks in his hands and spread them apart to reveal his entrance. He could hear Victor hum in appreciation from the corner.

“Now get his pretty hole nice and wet,” Victor encouraged, a growl of arousal surfacing for just a moment as he watched on.

Hank leaned forward until his face was pressed in between Scott’s soft cheeks, breath ghosting over the sensitive skin that lay hidden there. He wet his lips liberally before he flicked his tongue out against the tight ring of muscle, making Scott gasp in surprise at the odd feeling. It wasn’t bad, but Scott still flushed with embarrassment because he knew Victor was watching and he was calling the shots. He never imagined his first time with Hank to be like this. He never imagined it at all, to be honest.

Now that they were here, however, Scott figured he might as well try to enjoy it, even if was slightly non consensual. It was consensual in the fact that he preferred it were Hank, but non consensual that it happened under these circumstances. Still, nothing could stop Scott from pushing back against Hank’s mouth that gently probed his opening, getting it loosened and accustomed to this new feeling. Hank obliged to Scott’s silent demand and pressed his face and tongue even deeper inside of Scott’s crevice, lapping enthusiastically when he discovered his friend was at least getting some enjoyment out of it.

The taste and smell of Scott flooding his senses was overpowering and it drove Hank crazy with lust. Scott was so delicious to each and every one of his senses that it was almost too much for him to handle all at once, but he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. Which he didn’t either way. But that wasn’t his call to make.

“Go ahead and open up his wet hole with your fingers,” Victor ordered, the scent of arousal and dominance radiating off of him in waves.

Sabretooth’s scent was so intoxicating that it kind of distracted Hank for a brief moment to the point where it made him involuntarily slap Scott on the ass. It wasn’t too hard, but it was enough to coax out a startled whimper. Hank sucked on his fingers, drooling all over them until he was satisfied with how wet they were and inserted one into Scott’s tight entrance. He started to work Scott open, going at a reasonable pace as Victor began to rub himself through his pants as the scene played out before him.

“I'm going to add another one,” Hank said, giving Scott a head’s up before sliding in a second digit alongside the first one.

Scott let out a low moan that practically forced it’s way out of him and he pushed his hips back further, trying to engulf all of Hank. Hank thrust his fingers in and out of Scott so tenderly that it didn’t even hurt when Hank added a third one, twisting and stretching as he progressed further into preparing Scott for the inevitable. Scott was panting by the time Hank had thoroughly opened him up in preparation for his achingly hard cock. Hank hadn’t even realized how hard he was until he heard Scott moaned his name in a breathy tone.

“I think he’s nice and ready now,” Victor pointed out, kneading the bulge in his pants. “Be a good boy and fuck him long and hard.”

Hank pulled his fingers out of Scott, which coaxed a sound of loss out of the other mutant, and he stood up on shaky legs. Scott was still obediently in his position with his chest against the wall and his ass poised out towards Hank’s leaking cock. God, he was so hard that it hurt. Just thinking about sliding deep into Scott’s tight heat was enough to make him throb with excitement. Hank could probably come without being touched right now, he’s so worked up.

“Try and relax for me,” Hank murmured into Scott’s ear when he pressed in close to the hot and disheveled man. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Scott nodded in understanding and watched with his ass stuck out as Hank gripped himself by the base of his cock and positioned it at Scott’s subpar prepared hole. Hank licked his palm a few times to wet his cock with saliva, trying to make it a little bit easier for Scott despite it not being the best solution. But it was the only solution, unfortunately. Hank pressed forward into Scott’s damp crevice, pushing until the head of his cock penetrated the tight ring of muscle. Scott let out a long groan at the pleasant burning sensation and gripped at the wall spastically as Hank slowly impaled him on his cock.

Scott was so tight around Hank’s cock that he could feel the other mutant throbbing incessantly when he finally settled fully inside of him. Scott let out a long string of curses, whining as a result when Hank began to pull out half way and thrust back in afterwards. It set his insides on fire, but it made Scott so hard. Hank fucked him deep and slow for the better part of five minutes until Victor got impatient once again.

“Fuck his tight little ass harder,” Victor growled, stroking his cock now in full view. “I wanna hear him whining like the little slut Logan always said he was.”

With that little bit of _encouragement_ Hank grabbed Scott by the hips and started to lay into him when Scott stammered out _just fucking do it_. Hank’s hips were snapping firmly into the taut mound of Scott’s ass and he fucked him harder and deeper. Scott was crying out in a mixture of pain as well as pleasure, because it still hurt him in all honesty, but Hank angled his cock in such a way that it rubbed his nerves the right way.

Nothing but pants, breathless moans, and the slapping of flesh on flesh are exchanged in the empty spaces of the quiet concrete room, causing it to echo with a slight delay. Hank curled an arm around Scott's waist and grasped his cock, stroking it in a rhythm that vaguely resembled his thrusts. Scott is moaning with his face turned off to one side, relishing every moment of having Hank’s cock impaling him over and over until he’s coming apart under the mutant’s ministrations.

Scott let out the most filthy and pornographic sound Hank has ever heard and felt his cock spasm within the tight clutch of his hand. Scott jerked forward slightly, pulling himself away from Hank’s cock momentarily as he came in harsh bursts against the cold and dirty wall before him. Hank leaned over Scott's spasming body and bit into the soft flesh of his neck, marking Scott as his own before plunging his seed deep within the slim mutant’s pulsating channel.

Hank let out a feral growl of release, hips stuttering through the aftershocks of his orgasm as his cock pumped out every last drop. He rested his forehead against the back of Scott’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply as his cock gave a few more half hearted throbs of approval. Scott is whimpering and mumbling incoherently beneath Hank, bracing himself harder against the wall because all feeling in his legs are AFK at the moment.

“I have to say, that was even better than I expected,” Victor admitted with a pleased chuckle, having already found his own release and put himself away. “Almost makes me wish I hadn't been so lenient.”

“We did what you asked for, now let us go,” Hank panted out, still holding Scott in his arms as his cock slid out, making Scott wince.

“By all means, leave when you’re ready,” Victor stated in that smug tone of his. “If you can even walk.”

With that snide remark, Victor let himself out of the room, feeling like he succeeded in breaking the fellow mutants. It was never about answers, Hank realized, but about control and humiliation. Hank slowly slid down to the ground, bringing Scott with him as he held him in his arms. They slouch there, crumpled up against the wall, bathing in the solace of the afterglow,deciding that sticking around for an extra few minutes to collect themselves was in order.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Scott whispered, leaning back against Hank’s sweaty chest.

“I know,” Hank replied, wrapping his arms tighter around Scott’s slim body. “But I couldn’t stand the idea of someone like _Victor_ getting his disgusting paws all over someone as perfect as you. I mean, I'm hardly worthy of that right, but--”

“No, I'm glad it was you, Hank,” Scott admitted, arching into Hank’s body like a cat. “There’s no one I trust more. Thank you.”

Hank felt like he should say the obvious thing that was dancing on the tip of his tongue. How he really felt about Scott, but he figured that could wait until they got back to the X-Mansion.

“As long as you’re okay,” Hank murmured into the side of Scott’s head, sniffing slightly. “That’s all that matters to me.”


End file.
